disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenore Shimamoto's Journal
Lenore Shimamoto's Personal Journal is a diary that appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. It belonged to famous artist and scientist, Lenore Shimamoto. History The journal is filled with personal details regarding Lenore Shimamoto's secret life as a scientist and the scientific progress she was making. The entries date back to the late 19th century to the early 1900s. Shimamoto's last entry was made on April 3, 1906, when she made a groundbreaking discovery she planned to share with the world on the following day. However, she never did under mysterious circumstances. The rest of the pages in the journal were assume to be blank, when in fact they contain hidden contents, formulas and equations, considered advanced beyond that of Shimamoto's time. Before her passing, Shimamoto hid the journal in a secret compartment built into the table in her lab, where it remained undisturbed for many years. Honey Lemon, a chemical engineering student from San Fransokyo Tech, discovered the journal when she and her friends stumbled upon Shimamoto's secret lab during a rival school prank against San Fransokyo Art Institute. Honey Lemon took the journal home and read through it with Go Go. The next day, Honey planned to hand in the journal, but Obake, disguised as a historian, tricked her into giving it to him. He had the pages digitized into his computer, and unveiled the hidden equations in the blank pages. When he finished, Obake left the journal for Big Hero 6 to take back, leaving them a message inside "Until next time..." The journal took up space in the storage room in the San Fransokyo Museum of Art until Honey Lemon and Wasabi came to examine it for the former's final semester project. They inadvertently stumble onto the journal's hidden contents with a UV flashlight. Noting the phrase, "Mum's the word" scribbled in the corner with a doodle of a flower next to it, they investigate Shimamoto's house, where they find a wax cylinder disguised as a flower vase for chrysanthemums. Contents April 19, 1905 :My friends in the arts know nothing about my scientific endeavours. They would not understand what drives me, I'm not sure I understand. Until I can be certain of success, I decided it best to keep my scientific work secret. August 27, 1905 :I've begun studying localized mutations in the Orchidaceae family found around Muirahara Woods. Traditionally small and and pink or purple, the archetypal flowers of the amitostigma keiskei often reach no more than 1mm long and 4-5mm wide with square-shaped, evenly spaced petals. However ideal growing condition (the concentration of moisture in the soil and particular breeds of____land moss that thrive the middle elevations of Muirahara Woods) has given rise to some flower sizes of 10-11mm as well cider, much more closely oriented central petals. These isolated populations of the amitostigma keiskei have also resulted in some plants with completely white flowers, as well... :...As those boasting distinct patterns of spots, magenta lips, color gradation in the throat, and a gentle rounding of the traditionally square-tipped petals. Can these flowers still be considered the same species, or has evolution in this distinct climate given birth to a new orchid completely? Further research is required to verify. September 28, 1905 :Each and every day, mankind seems to be racing towards greater and more complex discoveries. A mere two days ago, a much-anticipated paper published on special relativity has potentially opened up an entirely new framework for all of physics, and could perhaps change our existing concepts of space and time. November 11, 1905 :While my research has been fascinating, my isolation grows more stifling. April 3, 1906 :I've made a ground-breaking discovery too big to hide! Indeed I believe I have created a true light for all mankind, one that shall pave the way for generations of scientists and innovators to come. But in order to gain the attention of those whose authority and support I need to further my research, a demonstration is in order. In this vein, have made the necessary preparations and used every resource at my disposal to plan a truly unforgettable event! Tomorrow I will show the city and change the world! Category:Big Hero 6 objects Category:Books (fictional)